Too Close For Comfort
by starrysky7
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives after Kol's death, who is she and how is she connected to the Originals.
1. Chapter 1- The Beggining

**Too Close for comfort**

**Chapter 1- The Beggining**

_Present_

I drove down the street, finally pulling into a house. It was a plain house, not too big, everything about this town was just that, plain. Not exciting and new. Just plain. I had seen places like this before, grown up in a small town. I knocked on the door, almost bashing it in.

"Jesus, patience" said the blonde who answered the door

"Where is he?" I asked

"Who?" She asked

I pushed past her, almost knocking her over, and into the house. I stopped as soon as I saw the body, I was frozen on the spot unable to do anything but stare.

"Leave" I growled

"Excuse me" said the blonde

"Get out right now" I said threateningly, staring up at the blonde and her male companion

The blonde was about to say something when the man dragged her away, finally leaving the house. I walked closer to the body, struggling to stop myself from falling apart.

"Ava" a voice whispered

I turned around to see Klaus staring at me, his eyes wide in shock. We both didn't move, just stood there staring at each other, daring the other to move first. He finally broke the trance when he looked down at Kol's body, my eyes following his.

"There was nothing I could do" he said to me, inching forward

"Just leave, please, I need a minute" I said, holding back the tears

Klaus nodded his head and left the room, allowing me to finally break. I collapsed onto the ground, releasing a strangled cry. I crawled next to the body, just staring at it at first. He couldn't be dead, not Kol, nor her Kol. He had lived for too long to die now, but yet here his body was in front of me. I reached my hand out to his cheek, stroking it. I just sat there and wept over the charred corpse of what once was my lover.

**What do you think of it? I'm going to continue but it will jump back and forth from the present to the past, allowing for some explanation about Ava's past and how she knows the Originals.**


	2. Chapter 2- Under The Apple Tree

**Chapter 2- Under The Apple Tree**

_14th of May 1572_

I was sitting under the blossiming apple tree waiting for him to arrive. This was our spot, had been since we met here months ago. I was nervously playing with my dress, it was simple today, a green tunic that that went down to my heels, sleeves down to my wrists. My hair was out, my unruly dark curls wild as they flew in the wind. I instantly got up when I heard a stick break underneath someone's foot behind me. There he stood, a playful smile on his face as he watched my look of fright turn to love.

"Did I scare you?" He asked

"Of course not" I lied, of course it did. He would always sneak up on me, I nobly wished I could walk that lightly, my mother said I had a heavy walk, more like stomping really.

He smiled as he pulled me to him, putting one hand in my hair while the other was around my waist and captured his lips in mine. The kiss was slow and gentle, I enjoyed it, knowing that this might be the last time I ever get to see him. When he pulled away he stared into my eyes.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He asked, his hands cupping my cheeks

I brought my hands up to hold his to my face. I stared into his eyes, filled with worry and concern for me.

"Their sending me away" I choked out

"Who is?" He asked

I led him by his hands and pulled him onto the ground underneath the apple tree.

"My parents, they found out about my powers and want to send me to the nunnery. Figure if I go there I won't embarrass them" I said, filling with anger towards them

"They may not be my actual parents but they raised me, shouldn't that count for something" I screamed

They had found me when I was a baby, left in a basket on their doorstep with no note, no way to know who I was or where I'd come from. They had taken me in, they were nobles who already had three children, Joseph, Arabella and Rosalie. I had been welcomed into the family witopponents arms. Now they were basically shunning me, I was filled with rage and anger over this betrayal, but also hurt about the loss of the only family I had ever known.

"It'll be alright" Kol whispered to me as he pulled me into a hug

"How, they'll send me away and I'll never see you again" I screamed as I got up

"You know there's a way to fix that problem" he said smirking

"And what's that?" I yelled

"Run away with me" he said

"Are you joking?" I asked not believing he was serious "They will never let me leave with you" I said

"Then we'll have to find a way to make them" he said playfully

"How? They'd rather have me die then see me with a man they think is below me. They'll marry me off to someone else or send me away to the nunnery instantly if they thought we would leave together" I said

He just chuckled at me, his calmness over this was starting to annoy me. I furrowed my eyebrows together and put my hands on my hips.

"Then I'll have to make you unfit for the nunnery and any other man" he said smirking in satisfaction

"You don't mean" I whispered

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer until I was standing right in front of him.

"Oh yes I do" he whispered, leaning his head into my stomach

I instinctively started running my hand through his hair, his hands were gripping my waist. Did he seriously want to de flower me.

"Are you serious?" I asked nervously

"Yes, very. It's the only way we get to be together" He said, raising his head to look up at me

"Your not going to leave me are you?" I asked quietly

"Of course not" he said smiling

"Okay, I trust you" I said

Kol stood up in front of me, staring at me, searching for any sign of doubt.

"I love you Kol, I'm all in" I said

"I love you too Ava" he said before kissing me

And that's what we did that night, we made love under the apple tree. The same apple tree where we had met, first kissed, first admitted our love for each other. I ignored the voice of reason in my head telling me it was a bad idea. Something wrong couldn't feel this right.

VAMPIRE DIARIES

I slowly opened my eyes, I could hear the birds chirping and smell the forest, I was definitely not in my bedroom. It took a few seconds for the memories of last night to come back. As soon as I remembered I looked up at Kol. He was awake, just staring at me lovingly. Our naked bodies were intertwined, I was resting my head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around my waist. I beamed up at him, not fully believing what had just happened.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kol, pushing a few strands of hair away from my face

"I'm feeling great, that was, really great" I said awkwardly

Kol laughed at my awkwardness. "Yeah it was wasn't it. But you better be getting back now" he said

"My family, they'll kill me" I said

I quickly got up, grabbing my clothes and putting them back on, Kol doing the same. Once we were fully clothed Kol pulled me to him.

"Pack a bag and meet me here at sunset, bring your horse and we'll leave together" he said, before kissing me one last time

I got on my horse and started riding away, sparing one look back but Kol had already gone.

VAMPIRE DIARIES

When I arrived back home my parents wer furious with me. I cautiously walked into the sitting room. My mother was sitting down, my father standing behind her with on hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, father" I greeted them

"Where have you been?" Asked my father

"I was out in the forest" I said calmly

"All night" he asked mockingly

"I got lost" I said, my voice not even shaking, I always was a good liar

"You were with that boy again weren't you" he said, more stating it rather than asking

My silence gave him the answer he already knew. He knew where I was, who I was with and above all, exactly what I was doing.

"You are a disgrace to this family" he growled

"Phillip" said my mother

"No Matilda, she needs to hear this" he said to his wife "We look after you, put clothes on your back, feed you, love you like our daughter and you through it all back in our faces. You run off with some boy and ruin yourself. He's not going to marry you now, in fact you'll probably never see him again" he yelled

"Father" I whispered, tears in my eyes

"No, you are no longer apart of this family. Get your stuff and see how much this boy really loves you" he growled

I ran up to me room, tears falling down my face. I sat on the bed for awhile, wallowing in self pity, before realizing that this was the featured effect. Now I was free to be with Kol, we could finally be together. I started packing as much as I could. I ran into th stables and got onto the horse, my bag strapped on, and rode to the apple tree to wait.

VAMPIRE DIARIES

I waited until the afternoon, sitting underneath the apple tree. The sky was a reddish-orange with bits of pink. It was so beautiful. I only wished I could paint, or draw, do something that could capture the beauty of something perfectly. Kol finally arrived, he was riding a horse while a carriage wads pulled behind him. He got off the horse and ran towards me, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Lets go" he said, leading me towards the carriage.

We left soon after, riding away into the sunset. I didn't know where we were going but I trusted Kol. This was the begging of forever. We would be happy together for the rest of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3- Family

**Chapter 3- Family**

_23rd of July 1572_

We had been traveling for two months. We were currently lying down on a blanket, somewhere in Wales. I was lying down on my back and Kol was leaning over me, kissing my neck. He then started working his way down my chest, kissing every inch of skin that was showing. So far it had been wonderful but I was starting to think about the future, Kol was a vampire who lived forever while I was just a human.

"Kol, what happens next?" I asked

"What do you mean love?" He asked, leaning his head on my stomach and looking up at me

"Your an immortal vampire and I'm just human, or whatever the hell I am. Point is, I'm not going to live as long as you" I said, running my hand through his hair

Kol sighed as he sat up, not happy about what I had said, or that I had momentarily stopped him kissing.

"Love, I found out some things about what you are" he said

I immediately sat up when he said that. I looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. I gripped his arm tight, if he was human it probably would have hurt.

"What is it Kol?" I asked, anxious to find out more about what I was

"A hundred years ago, your ancestor Seraphina fell in love with a vampire. Her sister Sarai was in love with him too, in a jealous rage she cursed her sister. She had to live forever" He said

"Why would that be a curse? She would get to be with him forever" I asked

"Sarai didn't believe that he was in love with her sister. When they had proven their love Sarai got even angrier. She cursed the couple that if they ever left each other than they would both die" he said

"If they truly loved each other then it wouldn't matter. If she was my ancestor how did she have kids, vampires can't have children" I asked curiously

"Seraphina made a deal with the spirits. Allow her to have children if she delivers Sarai to them as she had misused her powers" he explained

I thought about that night under the apple tree, and many more nights after that. But I couldn't be. He smiled devilishly at me as he watch my expression change to confusion.

"Kol, I'm not" I said

Kol leaned down and kissed her stomach, pushing her back down onto the blanket, and continued kissing my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair as he rested his head on my stomach, his faces inches away from our child. Our child. It was impossible hand yet it had happened, and I was so happy that it did.

VAMPIRE DIARIES

_22nd of January 1573_**  
**

I was laying on the bed. Kol had bought an estate in Wales not long after I found out I was pregnant. It had been seven months and I was about to pop. I was expected to give birth any day now. Kol refused to leave me alone for a minute, afraid that I would have the baby without him. I had been feeling what I thought were contractions all day, the midwife checking if I was ready to push.

"Your ready to push now okay. So give me a big push" she said

This went on several times before a baby's cry was heard. The midwife cut the umbilical cord, cleaned out off and handed it to me. I looked down at my baby.

"It's a girl" I said to Kol who was standing next to me

She was beautiful, she had a tuft of dark brown hair already covering her head. Kol wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder, leaning his head against me as we both stared at our daughter. I reluctantly gave her back to the midwife to make sure she was okay.

"What's her name?" Asked the midwife as she handed her back to me

"Sophia Mikaelson" I said

VAMPIRE DIARIES

_9th of April 1588_

Sophia had grown into a beautiful girl. She was tall with tanned skin, long dark brown hair and brown almost black eyes. She had attracted the attention of every man wherever we went. I was nervous that she would fall in love with someone, I loved my daughter and wanted her to be happy but I didn't want to let her go just yet. Kol was even more protective of her, I had to stop him from killing some humans for looking at her, he would never admit she was anything other than his daughter, and I loved him even more for it.

Sophia was walking around the garden, marveling at the gigantic apple tree that we had planted. It looked as if it was hundreds of years old while it was only really 15. I had assisted in its growth, I wanted something to be forever here to remind me of Kol forever. I watched her from the window. I felt arms snake around my waist and lips press to my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kol

"Just watching our daughter. She's really grown into a beautiful woman. I bet so many men will want to marry her" I said causing Kol to growl into my shoulder

"I know you don't want to but one day she'll meet a man and fall in love. And she won't stop loving him no matter what you'll say. Just like I loved you even with what my parents thought" I said turning around in his arms

"Do you ever think about them?" He asked

"Sometimes, there almost like a distant memory now. But I'm okay with that. I have you and Sophie now, nothing else matters" I said

Kol pulled me into a passionate kiss as our daughter watched on from the garden.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting The Family

**Author's Note- Sorry for the lack of updating. I promise that I will try to update more regularly. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries, everything belongs to it's rightful owners. Ava and Sophia are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Meeting The Family**

A few years later Sophia had married a boy named Thomas, moving into his big house and living the Fairytale life she had always wanted. Michael had found us and forced Kol and I to leave Wales. We had since travelled the world together. And yet, even after all these years, we had no more children. I was happy with just being with Kol but I kept wondering about why we couldn't have any more children, it plagued my thoughts often.

* * *

_14th of June, 1913_

Kol and I were sitting in the car as it drove down the road, stopping outside one of the houses. I slowly stepped out of the car, I was almost shaking with nerves. After all these years that we had been together this would be the first time that I would meet his siblings.

"Calm down love, there's no need to be nervous" said Kol coming to stand beside me

"Yes there is, I'm meeting your family" I said "I need to make a good impression"

Kol chuckled at me and went to get the bags from the driver.

"That'll be" started the driver but Kol cut him off

"Get in your car and drive, there's no need for payment" said Kol

"Yes sir" replied the driver before getting back into the car and driving off

I frowned at Kol as he walked back to me, bags in hand. I always hated when he did that, I hated it when he controlled people, I didn't like people having their free will taken away from them.

"What?" He asked

I ignored him and turned back to look at the large house. It was two stories and was built from bricks.

"It is grand, isn't it" I said

"That's my siblings for you" replied Kol "Come on, let's get this over with, shall we" said Kol offering me his arm

I smiled at Kol and giggled at his antics, but took his arm none the less, and let him guide me down the pathway towards the house.

* * *

When we got to the door Kol slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door to signal our arrival. The door was opened and on the other side stood a beautiful blonde women.

"Rebekah, it's good to see you" said Kol

Rebekah, this woman must be his sister. She surveyed me with an almost condescending look, like she was better than me.

"Hello Kol, and you must be Ava" she said in a sickly sweet voice "Come inside, we've been waiting for you"

I stepped inside and Kol followed close behind, Rebekah led us into what looked like the living room. I looked over to the lounge where two men were sitting down, I assumed that they were Kol's brothers Elijah and Klaus.

"Kol, good to see you've graced us with your presence" said one of them turning towards us "And you've brought such lovely company"

The other man just rolled his eyes and got up from the lounge and walked towards us. He was tall, with dark hairs and eyes; he looked very much like Kol except older. The major difference between him and Kol was their presence, Kol was more charming in an almost cheeky way, while this man seemed to be very stoic and calm.

"I am Elijah, it is good to finally meet you Ava" he said picking up my hand and kissing it

I smiled at the pleasantries and turned my head to look at the other man who was now walking towards us. He looked very different to Kol and Elijah; he had blonde hair and light blue eye, he looked very similar to Rebekah.

He took my hand and kissed it, just like Elijah had done, but this time when his lips touched my skin it sent shivers up my spine.

"Hello Ava, I am Niklaus" he said looking up at me with his piercing eyes "But you can call me Klaus"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. What do you think will happen with Klaus and Ava?**

**Question: Who is your favourite Vampire Diaries character and why?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice- If you like this story I have a Vampire Diaries forum I would love for you to join.**


End file.
